


Turnabout

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Jess shows up on a bad day and gives Rey some good ol' fashioned TLCfor the SWWA gift exchange





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



Rey nibbled on her thumbnail, kicking her legs and scowling at the far wall, listening to a squadron taking off outside the hangar and the howl of incessant rain. The one day she managed to convince Luke to let her visit the base, and it was storming like all hell outside. Not just that, but she had to go back early, she had twisted her ankle, Jess and Finn weren't around, and to top it all off she had a headache. Was this why people turned to the Dark Side?

"You okay?" Poe asked, poking his head out of his fighter, hair disheveled and face streaked with engine oil. Apparently Finn thought that was sexy. Rey really didn't understand him, sometimes.

"Yes."

"Oh." Poe ducked inside again, but a minute later he was back, somehow even more unkempt. "You lying?"

"Yes."

"Huh. She'll be back in a little bit, kid. Just had to show the new recruits the barracks." Poe assured her, hopping out of his fighter and trying to touch his toes. Rey wasn't quite sure how he had known she was fretting over Jess. He seemed to have a strangely accurate intuition when it came to relationships. Or maybe Finn had just fucked Force sensitivity into him. That was how it worked, right? "Dunno why she's taking so long..."

"Had to show them how to make their beds. None of 'em knew how to fold hospital corners..." A familiar voice piped up from the other side of the hangar. A bit of a smile spread across Rey's face and she looked up, watching Jess saunter over and park herself at the foot of the fighter Rey had perched herself on. It had been at least two months, but from the comfortable look on Jess' face they may as well have been apart two minutes. "How hard is it to make a forty-five degree angle?"

"Very." Poe called over to them. Jess threw her head back in a laugh, and Rey felt herself melt just a little bit. It had taken a few months of Finn being a rather ineffective wingman, but two years into this girlfriend business and she couldn't recall the exact reason she had always cast aside relationships, the isolation of Jakku completely forgotten.

Well, not completely, but it felt like that at the moment.

"You're just a jackass, Dameron. It can't be helped." Jess hummed, holding out her arms and catching Rey, letting herself be wrapped up in a rather bone-crushing hug. "Yep, sweetheart, missed you too..." she wheezed, tapping out and holding Rey out at arms length. "It's been awhile, huh?"

"Four months." Rey mumbled, letting her forehead drop against Jess' with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

"Damn. That's the longest dry spell yet..." Jess sighed, letting Rey curl up against her, wiry frame coiled like a spring. "You only hug me like this when something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong..." Both of them were well aware that was bullshit.

"If nothing's wrong, I have the Force." Jess snorted and tugged Rey across the mostly empty hangar, whistling and swinging her hand, the way children on Jakku did as they ran around gathering the metal scraps that fell off transports. Almost everything Jess did had that childish bounce, vaguely optimistic and just a little endearing.

Although something told Rey that Jess' plan was a bit more adult.

"Where are we headed, exactly?" Rey asked, limping along after Jess.

"Somewhere for me to give you a proper hello." Smiling, Jess pushed Rey down onto the wing of an unused fighter after laying down a jacket for her. She was rather gentlemanly. "Yep. Sufficiently shadowy."

"Really? What d'you have planned?" Rey somehow managed a smile, ignoring the pain in her ankle as Jess sat up to kiss her, the slide of her lips warm and soothing, like slipping into one of those bubble baths she had been introduced to a year back. Kissing was nice, Rey had decided. She didn't feel like she was very good at it, but Jess did well to reassure her.

"So this is happening." Rey breathed, once the kissing escalated just a little higher. When had her bra wound up over there?

"Are you complaining?"

"Take a guess." Rey muffled a gasp, looking down at Jess with wide eyes. Somehow her pants had wound up down around her ankles, her legs spread wide and Jess settled between her thighs. Another thing that Rey was getting used to: sex. But like kissing, she had grown somewhat addicted.

"We are going to get caught. We're gonna get caught and it is going to be embarrassing and-" Rey's voice suddenly cut off in a squeak, the feeling of Jess' lips on her clit making it hard to concentrate. "Gods, Jess..."

"Mm?" Jess looked up at her with big doe-eyes, something mischievous glinting behind the softness. "Shh, sweetheart. You trying to get us caught?"

"I think that's what you're trying to do..." Gasping, Rey fell back on the wing of the fighter, legs spread and shirt pushed up over her tits. Unexpected, but she wasn't about to complain. "Your hands are cold..."

"Are they?" Jess smirked and pinched one of Rey's nipples, making her squeal. "Lemme warm them up, then."

Rey just let out a breathless laugh and submitted, her breath coming shorter the longer Jess stayed between her legs, licking between her folds and occasionally looking up, making sure no one was coming their way. Frankly, Rey was surprised no one had heard the noises. Maybe they thought the ceiling was leaking.

"Damn, you really have missed me..." Jess mumbled after a long, blissful while, looking up at Rey and licking the wetness off her lips. Rey just covered her blushing face with her hands, her thighs starting to twitch in Jess' hold.

"It's not like I can help it." she managed, though her voice was starting to catch in her throat. Humming, Jess slipped a couple fingers inside and crooked them upwards, following the rolling motion of Rey's hips, holding her in place as heat blossomed in her belly, her whole body burning with it. "Shit-"

"You're okay, sweetheart..." Jess cooed, adding another finger and rubbing Rey's clit, making her whimper, grip tight in her own hair and sweat glistening in the hollow between her breasts. Rey couldn't bite back an airy moan, toying at her nipples and looking down at Jess, trying to keep her eyes open as her whole body seemed to clench, spasming around Jess' fingers and tongue, the feeling too much, and at the same time nowhere near enough. 

Then suddenly Rey's vision whited out and her chest heaved, her hips twitching and back arching into Jess' hold. She could have sworn her squirming was almost enough to make the ship bounce. Once she fell back with one more groan, Jess giggled and pressed a kiss to her pink, swollen clit, kissing her way up over the jut of prominent hipbones, the flat plane of her heaving stomach. She eventually wound up hovering over Rey's lips, the chapped skin pink and swollen, parted around formless words.

"Feel better?" Jess asked, her voice and kisses soft, easing Rey back into coherence.

"Force..." Rey just let her lashes flutter, staring dazedly up at the ceiling as her breathing steadied and her heart settled. This was actually a rather comfy spot...

"You aren't falling asleep, are you?" Jess kissed Rey's nose and bundled her back into her clothes, getting her reasonably cleaned up. It would still be pretty obvious that she had been involved in something rather intimate, but that couldn't be helped. "You're falling asleep."

"And whose fault is that? You know I get tired afterwards..." Rey sighed, watching Jess lick her fingers clean. That shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"I know that all too well. Remember when you fell asleep on top of me?" Jess covered her with a jacket and smirked, crouching at her side to push the hair back from her face. "You stay here, okay? I'm gonna go to the canteen. They just got a new shipment of those cookies you liked so much last time."

"Gingerbread?" Rey mumbled, smiling shyly when she got an affirmative nod. Jess had made it her business to get Rey up to a proper weight, after realising a life of living off half portions of gruel had left her a bit on the sinewy side. Her reasoning was that cuddling was difficult when you ran the risk of getting stabbed by your partner's shoulder blades. "The ones with powdered sugar on them?"

"Exactly." Jess smushed Rey's face between the palms of her hands and smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Hey, your cheekbones don't cut me anymore..."

Rey just rolled her eyes and yawned, already feeling herself begin to drift off, the warmth of Jess' hands and the buzz from earlier all making her eyelids droop and limbs go limp. "Why do you take care of me..."

"'Cause I love you, sweetheart. Why else..." Jess blinked, her own words suddenly hitting her. "Oh."

"You...you love me?" Rey echoed, her voice like a breeze over desert sands. It was the first time Rey had heard that from someone. With Finn it went unsaid, and no one else came close to that feeling. And even then, it was different with Jess.

"Yeah..." Jess grinned at her, showing off her uneven dimples, her chipped front tooth and crinkled nose. All things Rey had stored away in memory; learnt, memorized, held onto with everything she had. 

"I love you, too." she breathed, the words honey on her lips. "I love you."

As it turned out, saying it was just as good as hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> just some gals being pals


End file.
